Fruit Basket: Tohru's Aunt and Hatori's love
by Lune-sama
Summary: All the Sohma's but for Akito,Rin,Koenrosp? go to ther Sohma pool for a vacation. There they see Tsuki Hana Honda Sohmayes i know long name...Tsuki is somehow part of the Sohma's..She is the swanmore information on that..She is also Tohru's Aunt on her mo


Chaper One  
Sohma or Honda ?

It was a beautiful Sunny,claim spring day at the the Living place known as Sohma's House or Shigure's House.

**"YOU DAMN RAT!"** yelled the ever temerped Kyo.

"What is it now Kyo-Kyo?" said the teasing Shigure.

**"NONE OF YOU DAMN BUISNESS YOU PERVERT AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** Kyo yelled again.

"Umm..Shigure I wask wondering if I could visit my Aunt?" asked the ever timited Tohru.

"Oh..and who would this aunt be?" asked Shigure being a curiuse.

"Tsuki Honda..She is my mums sister..She was the only family mum kept in concat with at all" Tohru stated.

"Oh..you mean Miss Sohma/Honsa?" asked Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"I was going to go after breakfast today "said Tohru.

"And in me saying so we would like to go along with a few other Sohma's" said Shigure.

"Yes IF I am right this is the time of year were us Sohma's go to the Sohma's swim pool" Yuki pointed out as Kyo hisses at him.

"_REALLY_?" Tohru said Exsideitly.

"Yes and if i said so myself we would like to go" Shigure said.

-At The Sohma's Swim Pool-

"_TOHRU_!"yelled Momiji as he runs over to Tohru who was next to Yuki and Kyo  
"Me,Hatori,Kagura,Kisa,Haro,Ritsu are all here..Oh and Haru too!" he stated again. As They all got inside there was almost all the Sohma's but for Akito,Rin,and Keroune.

"Tohru..Nice of you to join us" said split personality Haru as he goes over to Yuki and hold on ito Yuki's shirt.

"Welcome..sorry right now The owner of the swim pool isn't out here right now but she said a meeting with Akito but she'll be here soon" said a little boy.

All the Sohma's look at each other not knowing what to say.. They wanted to know why Akito stayed some for a meeting and not come here for the meeting. The door to the hallway's opened up again to revill a woman with her head down. She had long wavy blond hair and brown highlights her hair was covering her face. She also wore a long Kimono that went to her ankles that was blue with little white swans all over them and a black belt that turned into a bow in the back that also had 'Kyoto Honda' writen on the back.

"Welcome to my Swim Pool let me show you to your room" said the female as she shows everyone there rooms "Here are the young male masters reagulers and there is the young female masters reagulers" she said as she pointed to each room

"Follow me the rest of you" said the woman "Here are your reagulers" she pointed to the one room as she went into her own room quickly

"That was odd..She never act l-" Ayame was cutted off with something hitting the wall and everyone who was inside their rooms came out and looked the the room were there was a loud crashing then a 'boom'.

Yuki went paler then normal knowing of what might of happened since her and Yuki had the same connont with Akito. He ran to the door and opened it and there layed a swan in a middle of a broken glass

"Miss Sohma?" asked Yuki as he walked across the glass in only his socks as he picked up the now sleeping swan and gave her to Hotari "Akito" he said and walked away to bandge his feet.

Tohru looked at Yuki then the sleeping swan. She ran into her room got the bandged and ran after Yuki so she could bandge his bleeding feet.

"Yuki? My I ask what happened to her?" Tohru asked as she began to bandge Yuki's feet.

"Yes the swan is part of the Sohma's but not in the zodic because she isn't an animal from there so everyone excepted her because the swan was a sign of a new Familyhead. The woman you saw was and is the swan. Her name is Tsuki Hana Honda Sohma..She is like me Akito's play thing. So when I was growing up I hide behide her and she protected me and she gotten a worse beatting. The only reason Akito beats her is because of what happened..Almost everyone knows that in that past she hung out with Hatori and them...One day she became sick right when Kanna became ill and after Kanna's memeries was earsed Akito also made him erase Miss. Sohma's. Which then we found out she couldn't get her memeries erase. She went into hidding after that,but when Akito found out he angered and made all the adult Sohma's look for her. When they found her and then that is went Akito started beating her more and more. And we all know she gets more beatting because she loves Hatori but Hatori doesn't know but everyone easle knows" Yuki was finished with the story and Tohru was finished with bandging his feet and she began to cry.

"You see..Yuki Tsuki is my Aunt and she loved me and mom so much..She visited every day with gifts and cady along with some food..Everytime we say her there was a bandge some place new on her then my friends started to notice when she took us out when Uo asked her she answered smiple and with a smile 'Accidnets at my old job'..and back then she was a cook and a waitrest so we beleive her but then one time...It all stoped she didn't come over at all..Nothing but a letter in the mail about how she was..It happened weeks before mom died...And when mom died..I saw her crying so hard it hurted to remember..But she said 'Smile Tohru for Kyoto later..Smile for me...And I will smile for you..Smile no matter what' i did and i keep on smiling..." Tohru said awhile still crying but smiling

It was nightfall when everyone but Hatori was around the table eatting supper somewhat peacefully.

"Is Grandma Tsuki going to be ok?" asked the innconet Kisa.  
"I am sure Tsuki will be fine she pulled throught harder things" said a every dull toned Hatori as he walked in and sat down by Shigure and Ayame.  
"Hatori, My I have a word with you outside?" asked Kagura in a depressed toned as she walked outside by the pool

-Inside at the table-

"Huh?" said a very confused table  
"Kagura is going to tell him about Tsuki's feelings for him" Haru stated awhile looking down at his food  
"Tsuki said if something happened like this she wanted some one to tell him how she feels about him." Haru said awhile looking away  
"You..know..she was kinda majorly hurt and will be in a deep sleep for awhile" piped in the subcontes Ritsu.

"I feel sorry for Tohru because her Aunt was a major part of her life too and Tohru looked up to Her and her mother" Yuki said awhile he stared at the door

"I think in some ways we all look up to her" Kyo pointed down which surpised everyone.

"Well when you think about it like that Tohru looked up at her like another mother,Kyo as the mother he never had,Ayame like a little sister,Shigure a best friend,Kisa like a sister and Grandma,Hiro and Yuki like a Onee-chan,Kagura like the best friend she never had,Momiji like a mother,Ritsu just looks up to her,And me like a Onee-chan" said Haru as he looked toward the door "But Hotari looks up to her for her strong will power and able to smile after what Akito did to her..."

Everyone went silent at looked at each other

"You know who much Akito is going to beat her for this even more after Kagura tell Hotari ?" Yuki stated

"More then we ever can image but for you" said Ritsu said is a whisper

(Onee-chan means Big sister)

Alittle OOC in this but I'd try


End file.
